Blood and Lust
by Sherlocked-Dawn
Summary: Dean is a demon now and he is trying hard to get Sam addicted to demon blood again. Sam tries to fight but Dean is too strong and he wins. Wincest.


Hey bros! I finally decided to do a Supernatural fic... I was worried about how much I's screw it up, seeing as I'm not positive about the rituals and things... It helps that the brothers have a more southern thing going on, seeing as I'm Texan. XD

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and please review to let me know how I did with my first Wincest story!

-Chelsea

After Sam had found out that Dean had taken the mark and turned into a demon, the only thing that was going through his head was, _'find a cure, find a cure, gotta save Dean.'_

Crowley was continuously attempting to recruit Dean for the open position of Knight of Hell and was failing miraculously, seeing as the older Winchester was having none of it.

Dean oddly seemed to be more attracted to Sam and whatever he was doing. He'd watch the taller brother as he ate his breakfast or surfed the internet, and had actually tried to follow Sam to the bathroom once.

It had been a couple of weeks since Dean's transformation and Sam was about to lose it. And it wasn't the staring or being followed around, it was the things that were coming from Dean's mouth.

The demon obviously knew about the demon blood stuff and started trying to tempt Sam into drinking it again.

_'Come on Sammy, don't you remember how delicious Ruby's blood was? Don't you miss the high? The strength? The power? One taste, little brother, and you'll be hooked again.'_

Sam did his best to ignore him, to work on finding a cure, the closest thing being the injections of human blood, but he wasn't too thrilled about that idea.

One day, about a month after Dean changed, Sam was at the table, book cracked open, his eyes scanning frantically for something, when Dean's strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him up.

He struggled to get away but knew that without the blade, it was useless.

He was flipped to face his brother and shoved hard against the wall, a forearm across his throat and a knife pointed at his stomach.

"You know what, Sammy?" Dean hissed, "I'm damn tired of playing these games with you. I've been nice, I've waited patiently for you to come 'round on your own, but no more little brother, I'm taking charge like I shoulda done in the first place."

"Dean, don't do this. Please. I know you're in there listening to me. Let me go, I'm going to find a cure, just fight, keep fighting."

Dean howled with laughter. "Your brother's gone, Sammy! But I still have his memories, his thoughts, and boy was he messed up. You should hear what he thought about you."

Sam writhed beneath Dean, trying to find a way to grab the knife and get free.

"You fight all you want Sammy boy, it's useless."

Sam gasped for air as Dean stepped closer, a thigh coming to rest between Sam's legs.

"Dean's a real messed-up man. All those lustful thoughts about his baby brother, all those jerk-off sessions with your name on his tongue? What kind of brother was he?"

Sam couldn't help himself as he blushed, both parts disgusted and aroused.

"It's a shame that he was never able to act on those thoughts, seeing as he knew you wouldn't feel the same. Well, I've come up with a solution. Nothing seems as big of a sin when you're a demon, so I'll help Dean's dream come true."

The demon raised the knife, cutting the palm of his other hand and managed to smear some blood in Sam's mouth as Sam broke free due to the demon being momentarily distracted.

Sam spit and wiped his mouth, trying to rid himself of any of the crimson fluid.

He ran to the bathroom to wash his mouth out, Dean following right behind him, splatters of blood from his hand falling to the ground.

Sam suddenly gasped, gripping the counter, squeezing his eyes shut for a minute.

Dean grinned at his success and before he could even blink, Sam was on him, pushing him out of the door and into Sam's room.

He shoved Dean onto the bed, straddled him and took the older brothers hand into his mouth.

Sam let out a moan, still sucking on his palm.

"That's it, baby boy," Dean groaned, his free hand reaching up to fist into Sam's soft hair.

Sam sucked and licked at the wound, sighing contentedly.

After the younger brother had had his fill, he cleaned around his mouth with his tongue and smiled at Dean.

Dean took advantage and flipped Sam to where Dean was on top, hands on his brothers chest.

He bent his head down, experimentally pecking Sam's lips to see what taller man would do. When he didn't protest, Dean crashed their lips together eliciting another moan from the man beneath him. He could taste himself on Sam and it drove him crazy.

"Please, Dean…" Sam begged, thrusting his hips into his brothers, causing both of them to whimper with pleasure.

Dean grinned against Sam's lips, kissing him again before whispering, "Now we can be together. I'll take care of you baby boy, and I always will."

_Fin._


End file.
